


Toy

by SerenaJones



Series: Enter The Vault [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Sexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Cameos by several main cast, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, What am I doing here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: Seto hires a Toy for a party. What should be a one-time purchase becomes a reoccurring expense.He has a wife you know....
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Nosaka Miho
Series: Enter The Vault [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088705
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is another one of those things sitting on my server. I think I want to finish it, but the idea is convoluted and complicated. So, again, if you want to see more, comment. I think there are 2-3 chapters written. After that, it's all just notes.

“Thank you for meeting with me.”

“Thank you. Most people don’t want to meet in advance. So, what should I call you?”

“What -”

“Most people like to avoid names. So, I always ask. Master, my lord, husband. One client had me call him 'bunny butt'.”

“I see. I don’t really have a preference. Whatever you are comfortable with. Other than ‘bunny butt’. What should I call you?”

“Anything but ‘dog’. It’s a personal thing with me. I’ll play any role, I’ll do almost any perverted thing you want, but anything related to dogs is out.”

“I see.”

“And on that topic, no blood or breath play, no scat, and no permanent marks. Non-piercing jewelry, fake tats.”

“I don’t intend any of those. You will crossdress?”

“Of course. That’s most of my business. Half and full.”

“Half?”

“Different fetishes, different levels. Some people want a guy in a dress - or a bra, or whatever. They want a clear male affecting something female. Other people want a girl with a dick. They don’t even want to suspect you are male until the big reveal.”

“I see. And you do both?”

“Yeah. Which do you want?”

“I don’t know, actually. Really, what I am looking for is someone willing to be a sex slave for my entertainment.”

“Ok. That’s a first.”

“I am asexual, however, I am a member of a fetish club. Several other club members are clients of my company, so every so often, I need to make a good faith appearance.”

“Wait. You aren’t into sex, but you joined a fetish club?”

“I am ‘into’ sex, I simply I don’t enjoy it with other people. My father forced me to join the club. He was a lifetime member.”

“Ok. Not asking about any of that. What exactly do you want me to do?”

“There is a party later this evening. Usually I attend one at this time of year, and one of the club’s employees entertains me. But no one with my requirements is available tonight. They recommended your agency.”

“Hold. What requirement?”

“Someone with a high tolerance for toys, preferably with the ability to orgasm frequently.”

“Oh. Yeah, my recovery time is like ten minutes usually.” He nodded. “And skirts have better access, so that’s why the crossdressing.”

“I enjoy watching others orgasm, despite not doing it often myself. Most non-professional partners, however, have trouble maintaining my prefered pace.”

“So you just want somebody you can totally mess up? Sounds fun. But my wad’s not huge. I’m quick, but it’s only like a handful not a face wash. That ok?”

“Is it visible?”

“Yeah. I can orgasm with and without ejectulate. When I jizz, it’s like, a shot and then ten, maybe fifteen minutes recovery. If you don’t mind without, I can come, like every three minutes.”

“How is that physically possible?”

He shrugged with a sly smile. “Just born lucky.”

“I see. I hadn’t considered that option. For now, let’s say both. I’ll let you know if that changes.”

“Ok. Both is more fun for me. Any real fucking or toys only?”

“I will not enter you.”

“Asexual, yeah, I get that, but do you want to watch anyone else fuck me? Do you want me to only use toys or do you want me to be the toy?”

“I don’t typically watch intercourse, but…. Do you need an answer now or can we determine that if the issue arises?”

“Ok. Anything specific you want me to do - or not do? Oh, and do you want me to play a type? I gotta tell you, my ‘virgin’ is pretty weak, but I’m pretty good at ‘inexperienced’.”

“Type? No. Can you be vocal? Hearing the orgasm is part of it for me.”

“Sure. You want nonverbal - ah!ah!ah - or more narrative? You know ‘deeper, harder, I’m coming’ kind of thing?”

“A blend.”

“Ok. That's it for me. This is my upfront fee, and my hourly rate for however long we spend together. I’m assuming two instances of non-toy contact. If there’s none, I’ll refund the difference. If there's more, I’ll -”

“Bill me the net due. You accept BillBuddy?”

“Absolutely.”

“There. The upfront plus six hours. The event begins at 9pm. I’d like to prepare at 7pm. Where should I meet you?”

“Depends. How well do you want me to know you at this thing?”

“Does that matter?”

“I carry my kit with me, so I’ve got make up, shoes, all that basic stuff. Your email said you have clothes, right?”

“Yes. I have several garments that suit my tastes.”

“So I don’t need to shop. It’s 5 now, but I figured if you’re planning to make me jizz my brains out tonight, the least I could do is take you to dinner before we get to it.”

“I see. Yes, some basic familiarity would be expected by others. Very well, I accept your offer.”

* * *

Dinner was a speed date of sorts where they shared enough about themselves personally to pass as having met before today.

Boy-in-a-dress was the final choice. A short but tasteful black dress. Stockings with garters. High heels. No makeup or wig. He would have styled his hair in a bun, but ‘Dragon-chan’ like the more playful ponytail.

Under the dress was a selection of toys that promised an interesting evening. Only the traditional butterfly nipple clamps were visible - even inside clothing their shape was distinctive. But the series of delicate stainless steel chains attached to them fit like silk lingerie. They formed a complicated necklace and then disappeared under his collar. Over his shoulders and down his back. Around his waist and along his hips. Down his legs, attached to lovely bands at the knees and ankles.

The chains also connected in the front to the vibrating cock/ball rings and penile cap. A loose but lovely chain sheath for his length. In the back, the chains linked to an expanding anal plug.

“I have a few things stored at the club as well, if this set gets boring.” Dragon-chan wore an elegant black suit.

“I’m having fun already. Drive over another pothole.”

“I don’t want you over-excited. Far be it for you to be finished before we start.”

“Finished? You got the wrong guy. I’m not even warmed up yet.”

“Is that a fact? Well. I wouldn’t want you to catch a chill.”

“OH SHIT! Oh yeah, that’s nice!”

“Lift up that skirt if you feel you are about to stain it.”

“Is that for now or all night?”

“All night.”

He lifted the skirt. His cock was as distended as the chains allowed. Creamy, white liquid gathered at the edge of the cap. “I got no tolerance,” he groaned. “Damn near anything makes me come quick.” His body twitched and more cream appeared. “Too quick,” He sighed.

“And now how long must I wait for a repeat performance?”

“Leave the vib on, like ten minutes.”

“What if I turn it up a bit?”

“OH!” His hips bucked. “Oooooohhhh!” His hand reached up to stroke his own chest.

“Both hands on the skirt. No stains.” He pressed the remote control again.

“...close...close…” He inhaled sharply as the vibrations increased again. “...chains...vibrating...oh fuck!” No cream appeared, but he twitched and moaned just as he had when it did.

The vibrations stopped as he turned off the device and slipped the controller in his pocket. “Most entertaining. If, when we leave, there is no ejeculate on the dress, I’ll give you a bonus.”

“If you gonna do me like that all night,” he snickered, “no way I’m gonna make it.”

* * *

The man wore a leather suit and mask. His partner was encased in latex. “She is utterly charming,” he smirked, watching the orgasming man trying to hold up his skirt and stand upright at the same time. “Or does he still think he’s male?”

“I let him alternate. He’s still embarrassed by his - what is this again?” He pulled out a second remote and pushed it twice. “What did you call it?”

“Myyyyyy! My boy - boy - my boy pussy! Dragon-chan! Oh fuck! I’m - I’m - cu-cu-uuuummmiiinnnggg!” He dropped to his knees as white cream oozed out around the cap again. Dried ejeculate coated the chains on his penis and had hit several spots on his stockings. “That was a good one, Dragon-chan,” he panted from the floor.

“That was his sixth of the evening.” He put the remotes away.

“Six? Well, ‘girls’ do tend to be multi-orgasmic.” The leather man stroked his latex friend. “Careful that you don’t wear out another one. Ah! Would you excuse me? That is Crawford, and I promised to lend him a latex doll tonight.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate this one. Quite well trained.”

“Stop sucking, gimp!” Leather hit Latex, and pulled his cock out of Latex’s mouth. “Crawl to Crawford.”

“Can you stand yet, puppy?” Dragon chuckled.

“Quit calling me that.”

“Please forgive me. I’m afraid it is quite irresistible. Each time I pull one of these out,” he pulled a remote from his pocket, “you have the same expression as an excited puppy seeing his favorite toy.” He pushed the button twice. “It is the most adorable thing I’ve seen since my brother learned to walk.”

“I still don’t like it,” he griped, standing. “I told you. No dog stuff.”

“Dog implies lesser.” He nodded thoughtfully. “But puppies are adored. Revered. Pampered.”

He considered it. “It’ll cost you.”

“How much?”

“I keep everything I’m wearing. Dress, chains, toys. All of it.”

Dragon smirked and pushed the button twice again.

His puppy shivered and moaned. “That’s so good, Dragon-chan.” He lifted the dress. “You make me feel good.”

“The equipment makes you feel good,” a new voice said. “He controls the quantity of pleasure you feel, but not the quality.”

“I disagree, Von Schroeder,” Dragon said, pushing the button again. “Anyone can use a tool, but only a craftsman can create art.”

“But this is not a matter of skill, but of biochemical responses. Gertie, whose seed do you want?”

“Yours, my lord.” The pink-haired woman beside him looked respectfully at the floor.

“Whose will you take?”

“Everyone’s, my lord.”

“Gertie, my friend is looking rather bored. Revive him.”

“Yes, my lord.” She dropped to her knees.

“I’m afraid I must decline. I have an arrangement for this evening.” Dragon pushed the button again and his puppy gasped.

“Oh shit it’s against my prostate!” He gasped again. “Keep going! Again! Again! Ag-ahhh!” White cream oozed again. “Phew! Man! You’re wrong, dude. Anyone can push a button, yeah sure. But it feels different when it’s someone you love. You could do this to me, but I bet it wouldn’t feel half as good.”

Von Schroder looked between them. “Love? Are we in love, then?”

“We are in deep regard. Now, if you will excuse us, I am quite sure my lovely fountain of joy could use a bit of sustenance.”

“Yeah, seriously.” Puppy looped his arm around Dragon-chan’s. “You think they got any of those crab-things left? Or any sashimi?”

“Perhaps I should call you ‘kitten’?”

“You gonna make me purr?”

Dragon ran his fingers up and down the back of Puppy’s dress, tracing the chains hidden underneath. He selected one and pulled it sharply.

“AAHH!” Puppy’s hands shot up to his chest. He panted for a moment. Then, he nuzzled his face against Dragon-chan’s chest. “puurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr”

* * *

“...but hand-free sounds so unsatisfying.” She sipped her wine. “And, frankly, no tongue sounds like insanity.”

“He seems to enjoy it. Each time he peaks for my entertainment, I increase the dildo he’s wearing by half a centimeter. The base unit has a circumference of 10 cm. According to this,” he looked at the remote, “it should be expanded to 19.5.” He pushed the button. “20.”

“Dragon-chan!” He happily bounced over with a plate of canapes. “Try the tuna. It has some kind of spicy sauce. It’s really good.”

“Tell Mistress Valentine how many orgasms you’ve had this evening.”

“Oh, uh, eleven with jizz, and I have completely lost count of how many without. He put the vib on high, and made me stand in the middle of a group while he pulled my tit clamps. Everytime he yanked, I thought my balls would explode.”

“So you’ve been faking all night.” Valentine smirked.

“No.” He shrugged and ate a shrimp. “Orgasms are easy, fun, and I’m - uh, well. Let’s just say that I’m not known for holding out all night, ok? Most people either laugh or get pissy. He just makes me cum again. Why would I fake it?”

Dragon pushed the button and Puppy gasped. “I’m actually quite impressed. I’ve never known anyone able to withstand this width. You are nearly at the maximum.”

“Does he get a reward?” She asked, handing her empty wine glass to one of her lace-wrapped girls. “If he doesn’t split in two and die, of course.” She took a fresh drink from another of her girls.

* * *

“I’m surprised to see you at this hour.” The blue-haired man with heterochromatic eyes chuckled. “Usually, your ‘toy’ has run through all its batteries by now, and you’ve left for the evening.”

Dragon glanced at his watch. “Hm. Yes, it is rather late, isn’t it? I promised to have you home at a reasonable hour. Do you mind staying later?”

“I’m good, if you are,” Puppy grinned. “But I’m gonna need real food, not just cheese, crackers, and sushi.”

“I don’t know of any place worth eating at this hour, but I don’t mind cooking if you don’t mind my house.”

“Wait -” Dartz nearly choked. “You cook. For toys?”

Dragon almost smiled. “I have many skills - for those that please me.” He pulled out a remote and held two buttons down. There was a faint, jingling sound. Puppy gasped and then leaned against him, whimpering. “Did I tell you the chains had an alternate setting?”

“Soooo gooooooood,” Puppy groaned. “Gonnna - gonna - uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh!”

He turned back to Dartz. “Even a toy needs proper care. The right energy source. Proper cleaning and storage. The owner must know use from abuse. Cooking is the least I would do for the right toy.”

“Well, I can understand in this case. He has amazing stamina. Of course, the true test is how long can you fuck him.”

“I haven’t investigated that. Frankly, I find watching him orgasm intoxicating.”

“You do, Dragon-chan?” Puppy rubbed against him, full body. Dragon could feel the chains vibrating. “Leave the chains on. I feel like I could come forever.”

He turned them off. “I don’t want you adjusting to them,” he smirked.

“Meanie,” Puppy pouted.

“How did you get so spoiled?”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say he was a ‘pet’ not a ‘toy’.” Dartz snickered. “I thought you didn’t do pets.”

“I - didn’t.” Dragon looked at Puppy. “But I concede. There is some appeal.”

“Aw, Dragon-chan, you say the nicest things.”

“Don’t be too hasty. Pets require training. They might need to be punished when they misbehave.”

“Sometimes I need a good spanking.”

“I think you could use one now,” Dartz observed. “I have a paddle, and your tail would look lovely in pink.”

Dragon gave the man an arched look. “I’m not in the habit of lending my toys.”

“Think of it more as pet sitting.”

* * *

“Hey.” Puppy moved close, and whispered, “I don’t know if you were serious with that guy, but just so you know. We do ‘pets’, but it’s long term, exclusive, and expensive as all hell.”

“Would you like to be my pet?”

“I’m not big on the idea of being owned.” Puppy shrugged. “But I’ll reserve judgement until you feed me.”

Dragon clicked a remote. “I need to see how many tricks you know before I make any offers.”

“Ooooh!” Puppy shivered. “I come when called.” He panted for a moment. “Keep calling.”

“Cute. Do you beg?”

“Faster, Dragon-chan,” he gasped, leaning against him. “Make me scream!”

“Excellent.” He clicked the remote twice. “Fetch?”

“Give me a stick,” he panted. He seemed to be having trouble standing.

“Perhaps later.” He pulled out the second remote and clicked it twice. “Come.”

Puppy whimpered as he dropped to his knees. He stayed there, breathless for a minute, as Dragon turned off both toys.

“Damn,” he swore softly.

“Something wrong?”

“I tagged the dress that time. No bonus.”

* * *

Leather seemed to arch an eyebrow. “Well, this is a surprise! Usually only the true perverts are still here at this hour. What did you do, bring a spare toy this time?” Leather sipped a red wine as Latex sat on the floor clinging to his leg.

Only a few of the club’s guests were lounging on couches, most looking exhausted or satisfied as they waited for the valets.

“Yes, I must admit,” Dragon looked pleased. “This toy exceeded my expectations.”

“Ms. V told me about the dildo. How wide did you get it? Did he manage the max?”

“Twenty-five centimeters, yes.”

“It felt amazing,” the toy himself added, “but I couldn’t walk like that. Full up like that was making me come standing still!”

“It was enchanting, but hardly practical.” Dragon chuckled.

“Forgive my interruption,” a staff member said. “Both of your valets are ready to serve you.”

“Is Crawford still in the dungeon?”

“I will verify, sir.” The employee bowed and left.

“He has my other doll,” Leather explained, “so I’m stuck waiting for him.”

“One of the many reasons I don’t lend my toys,” Dragon smirked. He offered his arm to his puppy. “Shall we?”

Puppy was still walking awkwardly. “Holy shit, that was fun!”

“Not too sore?”

“Tomorrow, maybe. Right now, everything tingles.”

“Ah.”

Outside, a white Lexus LC-Hybrid was waiting. The dragon logo on the grill had inspired his name for the night. Dragon opened the passenger door. “I was thinking crepes for breakfast. I stuff them with chicken and vegetables. My brother loves them.”

“Oh…” Puppy hesitated, “...uh...hey, look, you aren’t obligated to -”

“I would never offer out of obligation. I believe a meal would be prudent after the energy you’ve expended, and I would like to spend more time with you.”

“Ok. Spend more time. Did you intend to ‘spend’ for more time? Because I need to make a phone call if you wish to continue our evening.”

“Ah.” Dragon realized what Puppy was trying to suggest. “I see. Very well. I am willing to at the very least take you home.”

Puppy smiled. “Home’s on the other side of town. The nearest train station will do. I need my bag out of your trunk.”

“Of course.”

They were silent for most of the drive.

“Bill me for the additional time this evening.”

“Don’t sweat it. I charged you for intercourse, but you didn’t use it. It’s about even.”

“I find that difficult to believe.”

Puppy smiled at him. “I had fun. That’s enough.” His stomach growled loudly.

“Roasted chicken, sauteed spinach, caramelized onions,” Dragon said. “I’ll be cooking them whether you come with me or not.”

“Ok,” he laughed, “yeah, they do sound good! But,” he turned more serious, “I don’t mix business and pleasure, y’know? So, if this is breakfast with a client, we proceed one way. If I’m off the clock, we proceed another.”

“I paid for services rendered. I don’t believe I have ever paid for the honor of cooking for someone, but I have no intention of starting today.” He paused. “And I do not allow distractions in the kitchen, no matter how entertaining.”

Puppy was silent for a mile or so. “Pull over.”

“Excuse me?”

“Pull over. Anywhere. Just pull over a sec.”

Dragon pulled out of traffic.

“Give me five,” Puppy said, getting out of the car with his bag.

He was quickly lost in a grove of trees. Dragon watched the clock intently. He grew increasingly concerned as six minutes, seven minutes, eight minutes had passed.

He was wondering whether to leave, continue waiting, or search for the man when his puppy finally returned at the eleven minute mark. He’d changed clothes back to the shirt and slacks he'd been wearing when they met.

“Man! That thing is in there!” he exclaimed, getting back in the car. “I damn near busted a nut trying to get it out.”

“Do you require assistance?”

“Nah. I’ll get it at your place. I probably need to deflate it all the way.”

“Ah.”

“I closed your ticket for the night. You’ll get a receipt and a survey.”

“A customer satisfaction survey?”

“Hey, we’re a small business in a tight market. We can’t let our clients be unhappy.”

“That would be true in any market. I have no complaints.”

“Good.”

They rode in silence again. Both were aware of the silence, but neither was particularly uncomfortable.

After almost an hour had passed, Dragon pulled into a gated community. The houses were large and combined traditional designs with modern materials. He turned into what initially appeared to be a narrow, hedge-lined street, but opened into a four-car carport.

The garage was typical but more so, with the same sort of automotive equipment, yard tools, and recycling bins that you find in many homes. More space, more expensive tools, but still a garage.

The living room and dining room were the same. Couches, tables, a large TV. To Puppy, Dragon seemed well off, but not that sort who had more money than common sense or good taste.

Dragon stopped. “What should I call you?”

“What -”

“You are not at work, therefore, it occured to me that you may not wish me to call you in character.”

“Oh. Yeah,” he chuckled. “Definitely. Uh...Jou. My friends call me Jou.”

Dragon smirked. “I suppose, then, you should call me as my friends do. Dragon.”

“O...k….”

“The kitchen is this way. I’m sure you must be tired. Would you prefer to rest in here? The cooking is quick, but it will take a few minutes to chop and dice the ingredients.”

“And I guess you don’t need any help with that, so -”

“Actually, I could very much use an extra pair of hands.”

“...oh. Ok. Sure.”

The kitchen was wide but narrow. One wall of cabinets and drawers contained everything a professional chef could want. There were two long counters with inlaid cutting boards. Dragon set Jou up on one with the vegetables. On the other, he began cutting up an entire chicken.

Conversation was limited to the food preparation for a while.

Jou was impressed. Dragon - or whatever his name actually was - could handle himself in the kitchen. The sauteed chicken smelled amazing, and Dragon was used to swatting hands that tried to filch a piece or two early.

“Come on, I’m starving over here!”

“I’m sure. Pull two plates from the cabinet on the far left.”

“Ok. What about -”

The thundering sound of someone running interrupted him.

“Is it after six already? Pull three plates.”

“Only three? That sounds like a whole herd of -”

“CREPES!” A teenage boy yelled as he ran into the kitchen. “I -” He stopped abruptly and stared at Jou suspiciously. “Did we hire a new staff member, Nii-sama?”

“No,” Dragon smoothly transferred the meat out of the pan and poured the first crepe. “Mokuba, this is my friend Jou. Jou, my younger brother Mokuba.”

“Hey,” Jou wasn’t sure what to make of the openly hostile glare the boy gave him. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah,” Mokuba drawled slowly. As Dragon expertly filled and rolled the first crepe, the boy studied their guest. “Oh, Nii-sama. Roland called. He said you should look at his fax as soon as you get in.”

“All right. Plate!”

“Oh. Here.”

He transferred breakfast smoothly. It took only a moment to make the second meal. Then he turned down the stove. “You two start. I’ll return shortly.” He left the kitchen, frowning.

Mokuba put his plate down and hissed at Jou. “Alright, who are you, and what do you want with my brother?”

“Whoa, whoa! Kid! I’m a friend, we met last night.”

“So, what,” he smirked, “you’re a waiter?”

“Excuse me?”

“Any party my bro attended, is too rich for you!”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I was invited. Your brother and I hung out all night, we like each other, so he invited me for breakfast. Like friends.”

“My brother doesn’t have friends,” the boy scoffed. “He’s got enemies and sycophants. I’m guessing where you fall.” He snatched up his plate and stomped into the dining room.

“Ok, you seriously need to switch to decaf.” Jou took his own plate and followed the boy. “Ok, so tell me this: if he doesn’t have any friends, then who calls him ‘dragon’?”

“Dragon? Seriously? He wouldn't even let someone call him something that lame.”

“Yeah? Well, he said that’s what his friends call him.”

“Like I said, he doesn’t have ‘friends’. In my entire life, I have never heard anyone call him 'dragon'.” Mokuba took a large bite and Jou seemed to suddenly remember how hungry he was.

He took a bit of his own crepe and all but moaned. “Oh damn! That’s good!”

“Enjoy it while it lasts. Once I figure out what you’re up to, you are over.”

Dragon came in with a plate in one hand and a few papers in the other. “Mokuba, I’m afraid I have an early meeting this morning. I’ll be leaving as soon as I change, so I won’t be able to drop you off.” He sat down and began reading as he ate. “Jou, I have no idea where the nearest train station is. I’m going downtown if you would like to ride in with me.”

“Works for me, but, dude, when do you sleep?”

“Oh, I cat nap during the day,” he said, “and there’s a reception this evening, so I’m sure it will be an early night. Speaking of, Mokuba, be sure you are home promptly.”

“I will.”

“Hey, Dragon,” Jou cast a glance at the kid, “these crepes are a-fucking-maizing! How’d you learn to cook like that? What are you, a chef?”

“I’ll bet you know a few,” Mokuba muttered.

“No, I’m not.” Dragon didn’t pause his reading. “I had to cook for us when I was young, and I prefer to enjoy what I eat.” He did glance at Jou then. “And we do not use that kind of language in this house.”

“Oh, sorry. My bad. I’ll keep it clean, Dragon.”

“Thank you.”

“What’s up with this ‘Dragon’ stuff, Nii-sama?”

Dragon almost smiled. “My friend gave me a nickname. I thought it was rather charming.”

* * *

Dragon was on the phone most of the drive, so Jou slept. Or, at least, pretended to.

The kid had glared at him until they left the house, the whole time making snide comments when his older brother wasn’t listening. Jou wasn’t entirely sure what the kid’s problem was, but he was a helluva guard dog. Kind of made Jounouchi want to be friends with Dragon just to watch the kid burn.

“Jou?” Dragon touched him lightly. “We’re here.”

Jou realized he had fallen asleep at some point. “Oh.” He grabbed his bag as they both got out of the car. “Thanks for the lift.”

“My pleasure,” Dragon almost smiled. “That exit leads to the street. Do you need assistance, or -?”

“I’m good from here.” He shouldered his bag, took a step, then stopped. “Hey. Breakfast was awesome. You should do that for your real friends more often.”

The almost smile faded. “Ah. I see. I’ll take that under consideration. Good day, Jou.” Dragon locked the car and headed for the building entrance.

The street exit was in an area very familiar to Jou. Lots of his clients met him here. KaibaCorp, Sony, I3, and others; they all had corporate offices in the area. It was a short train ride to his condo.

In his pocket, next to his rail pass, was a business card. A handwritten name in kanji and a phone number. Jou thought about it as he made his way to the train. When did he meet someone from KaibaCorp? He yawned and put the card away. Maybe after some shuteye it would come to him.

* * *

It was the first time. The first time ever. He never orgasmed at the club, but that was as much a matter of timing as anything else. He rarely felt the need to orgasm period. He’d never even felt real arousal prior. But last night, for the first time in his life he’d been fully aroused to completion by a person. An actual human being. Jou.

For as long as Seto could remember, human faces were associated with pain or dread. His younger brother was the only bright spot, but even the child represented obligation. People were sources of fear or duty. Pleasure came from objects. Objects you controlled. Objects you could use or not. People, he often found, tried to used him as an object.

When he was fourteen, his father took him to the club and made him a member. He was the same age as the owner’s son, so the boy had become something of a guide into the world of sexuality. It hadn’t taken them long to discover that Seto had none of the raging hormones for a boy his age, and none of the usual triggers. Sex for himself, he realized, was not a pleasure but rather a mere physical function like urination or belching. A requirement of procreation. Excitement and arousal were virtual myths.

It was not a functional problem. There was no trauma or abuse. There was nothing wrong. He could have sex, he simply didn’t want to. His sexuality fell somewhere between Autoerotic and Grey-A.

After his father’s death, he’d returned to the club a few times a year. He’d found that if he viewed the people around him as objects - looked past faces, and concentrated on only the necessary body parts - he could experience some measure of satisfaction. Sex became an interesting game to watch. A vicarious pleasure.

Breasts and vaginas did little for him. Penises were most effective. Watching one cycle through the process of arousal was entertaining, and if he watched it enough times it ‘did the trick’. Like any good sports event, the more of the plays you could see, the more fun to watch the match.

But watching his puppy’s face as he came over and over again had excited him enough that midway through the evening he’d gone to the restroom and released. And more, it felt good. Remembering Puppy’s face - not his cock - had allowed him to feel pleasure when he released again while he showered.

Jou. ‘Puppy’ was an object to be purchased for a night. Jou was someone who would call him ‘friend’. Even the owner’s son hadn’t done that.

No. Jou called ‘Dragon’ friend. It was yet to be seen if Jou would even call Kaiba Seto.


	2. Chapter 2

Jounouchi woke up at 5:15pm to the sound of his calendar notification.

“Aw man,” he groaned. “I do not feel like working tonight.”

Unless it’s Dragon.

No, he chided himself as he forced himself out of bed. Dragon was why he felt like run over hell in the first place. That ass stretcher made him shoot like a firehose, but that was definitely not for everyday. Another night with the handsome mystery man, and Jounouchi would be on crutches. Happy, but not mobile.

He grabbed the phone from the dresser and checked the appointment.

A repeat client, Maxi, was attending a party and wanted his girlfriend, Cyndia, to accompany him. There was an address for a 6:30 meet.

Jounouchi sighed. ‘Cyndia’ was a full crossdress, but Maxi was a bottom-only fag. If he wore low heels, he could probably get through this. And if he dragged his ass out of bed now, he might make it on time.

* * *

‘Cyndia’ was a secretary and car conversation always consisted of Jounouchi making up outrageous harassments by the sexist men in her office. Maxi was always sympathetic as his hand crept up her thigh. Jounouchi usually let him get a peek at the top of her stockings before he chastised him for being just as bad as her boss. After their date, Maxi usually acted out everything Jounouchi described before he allowed Jounouchi to bang him silly.

Maxi took him to a large home in a secured neighborhood.

“Alright, now. Kaiba-boy is beautiful, but don’t be fooled. The whole family is carved of ice.”

“Maxi!” Jounouchi pouted. “You know I never look at anyone but you.”

“Sweet. Unbelievable, but terribly sweet.”

The place was packed. There was just enough space for servants to walk around with trays of drinks and hors d'oeuvres. A big screen TV aired fractiles. Not a lot of furniture, so lots of rich people stood around in designer clothes talking about nothing meaningful. Jounouchi recognized several clients - and several of his co-workers - in the crowd. Not that he would ever acknowledge them under these circumstances. Discretion was the only part of valor that mattered.

“Ugh!” Maxi groaned. “Smile. Here comes our host.”

Jounouchi smiled and turned.

Dragon was moving toward them.

“Pegasus.” Dragon nodded to him. “Welcome to -” he stopped and stared, apparently confused, at Jou. “You look familiar. Have we met?”

“Kaiba-boy, come now!” Maxi pulled Jounouchi close. “Trying to steal my date before you even offer me a drink? Really!”

“No - I -” Dragon recovered himself. “Of course not, Pegasus. What kind of host do you think I am? Please. Enjoy yourselves. If you will excuse me?” He nodded and moved toward another arriving guest.

Pegasus looked at Jou. “I thought you were my Cyndia.”

“Huh?” Jounouchi watched Dragon disappear into the crowd.

“You’ve been keeping secrets.”

“Huh? Oh, wait, him? No, he’s got the wrong guy - girl! Wrong girl. Cyndia’s never met anybody you didn’t introduce me to.”

“If Kaiba says he knows you, he knows you. He’s one of those irritating people who never forgets a face.”

“Kaiba? Wait, like, Kaiba? Like ‘Kaiba Seto’ Kaiba?”

“Is there another? Ugh! What a revolting thought!” Pegasus gasped suddenly. “He’s a client! He’s a client, isn’t he!”

Jounouchi winced. “Maxi, come on. Don’t ask me that.”

“Oh, stop! I was wondering what it took to thaw an iceberg. Is he top or bottom?”

“Maxi, if you keep this up, I’m gonna have to cancel your contract.”

“You do wear a lot of makeup,” Pegasus mused, studying Jou. “Maybe that’s why he didn’t recognize you immediately. Or were you wearing a mask? I love masks! One of these days, I’ll show you my latex doll collection.”

“Goodbye, Maxi,” Jounouchi sighed, and headed toward the door.

“Cyndia!” Pegasus stopped him. “Cyndia, I’m teasing!”

People were watching the rich guy argue with his girlfriend. Jounouchi sighed. “Say you’re sorry,” He demanded petulantly.

“I’m sorry,” Pegasus snickered.

“Say it like you mean it, or I’m going to let that man take me home!” Jounouchi pointed at random. “I’ll bet he won’t say mean things to me!”

“Cyndia,” Pegasus took both of Jounouchi’s hands as if they really were arguing lovers. “I am very sorry I said something I shouldn’t have. I promise I’ll be good from now on. Please stay?”

“Wellllll….”

Pegasus kissed his cheek.

“Maxi!”

“Trust me, Ms. Cyndia,” a man Jounouchi hadn’t met joined them, laughing. “‘Maxi’ will do nothing but embarrass you.”

“Ugh! Who let you in?” Pegasus groaned. “I knew I shouldn’t have come here.”

Things slipped into a standard evening with Maxi. Jounouchi played the part of Cyndia, and if Maxi had any more opinions about Kaiba, he kept them to himself.

They didn’t stay long. At around 10pm, Maxi began saying good night for the evening. As they made their way to the host, Jounouchi felt his heart rate pick up.

He combed his fingers through his hair, pulling it into his face.

Kaiba Seto is Dragon. Holy fuck, he thought. It wasn’t that he didn’t have any high-end clients, it was just that none of them got him hard at a glance.

“Pegasus, Cyndia,” Dragon-Kaiba greeted them. “Leaving so soon?”

“All good children must put away their toys and go to bed, yes?”

At the word ‘toy’, Jounouchi saw the light go on in Kaiba’s head. The executive glanced at him, then half smiled at Pegasus.

“I suppose that would exclude my brother; he hasn’t put away his toys in years.”

“Hey!” The glaring boy from breakfast appeared, grinning. “I heard that!”

“He hears,” Kaiba griped, parentally, “he never listens.”

Pegasus chuckled, “And this is why I’m avoiding fatherhood. Thank you for having us, Kaiba.”

“Of course.”

Maxi always took Cyndia to the same hotel. By the time they got there, any discussions of other clients was forgotten. Maxi slowly stripped Cyndia, then Jounouchi rapidly fucked Pegasus.

* * *

It was an open secret that many of his associates used hired escorts. It was a statistical certainty that there would be some overlap, that one dancer would have many partners, so to speak. It wasn’t even coincidence that they would see each other again so soon; they likely had seen each other unknown on many occasions.

There was, therefore, no reason whatsoever that Kaiba should be in any way dismayed that his puppy attended an affair in the company of that overbearing idiot from I3.

Kaiba rolled over and tried to adjust the sheets again. Earlier, his room had been too cold. Now it was too hot. Both conditions were preventing him from sleeping. And the fact that his arousal would not subside was an additional aggravation.

It was those lovely, soft brown, puppy dog eyes. That had been what caught his attention when he saw what he initially thought was a pretty American red-headed woman on Pegasus’ arm. Kaiba couldn’t think of an occasion when he would have used ‘pretty’, ‘American’, and ‘woman’ on the same day, far be it in the same sentence. He’d watched the woman all night and at some point realized that what he was seeing was a very skilled crossdresser. And when Pegasus called ‘her’ a toy, Kaiba realized why he was so attracted.

But not why he was so aroused.

It was as if the mere thought of the man was enough to stiffen his shaft, which was unheard of! He’d been hoping it would go away of its own accord, but each time his thoughts returned to Jou, it actually seemed to get stiffer. He hated relieving himself when Mokuba was home, but he was beginning to think there was no other choice if he wanted to get any sleep at all.

Kaiba slipped his hand inside his pajamas, and touched himself.

Watching Puppy orgasm repeatedly had been delightful. The way his muscles quivered and flexed. The rapture in his voice whether he groaned, cried out, or gasped. The look in his eyes as he tried to keep them open, locked onto his dragon’s. He’d never had a toy - living or mechanical - that had actually elicited passion from him. It was all glorious.

But in retrospect, so was their early dinner. Jounouchi had asked targeted questions; designed to affect an intimate relationship, without probing into areas that would reveal privileged information. All the while, the blonde escort had been charming, funny, intelligent. Large eyes, cute nose, expressive mouth. Had Kaiba been attracted at that point?

They had gone to a hotel after, where Kaiba had several dresses and toys prepared. Jou's sizes were part of his company profile. Dressing a toy was usually rather dull. Most of them tried to entice Kaiba into playing before he was ready. Puppy had seemed excited by the preparations in and of themselves. Like a dog who knows that putting on his leash now means going for a walk later. He eagerly awaited each device or garment without disturbing Kaiba’s focus.

That, too, had been attractive.

‘Again, Dragon,’ he could hear in his memory. ‘Do it again….’

Abruptly, Kaiba came, biting his lips to remain silent.

* * *

New client, the pop-up read. No sex male escort for a formal lunch. No wigs or makeup, dark suit and tie. There was an address for a 1:30 meet.

Jounouchi sighed. Over the last month, work had been dull. Not slow, in fact his client list seemed to have increased. The money was great, the sex was fun, but something was missing.

He showered, and wondered what he was doing with his life. Maybe he should be doing something self-fulfilling and socially conscientious. Maybe he should go back to school and…

...what?

Learn a respectable trade, and work 8-6, six days a week? Sounded like hell. He tried retail and restaurants; neither had lasted long enough to pay his rent. He wasn’t smart enough or talented enough to be a writer or actor or something like that. Being a high class paid companion was easy work that got him a luxury condo and loads of bonuses.

But escort was a job with a limited lifespan. Sooner, not later, you wind up aging out of the market’s target. If you are lucky, you can manage a few escorts, and pay your rent that way. If you’re not lucky, you do whatever you have to.

Jounouchi wasn’t in danger of forced retirement anytime soon. Young, fit, pretty face - and amazing in bed! A few years back, a client who was a banker had taught Jounouchi about savings certificates, so now he had most of his funds locked away. He kept three months worth of expenses available. Everything else was someplace he couldn’t spend it easily, saved for a day when he was no longer young and pretty.

Jounouchi looked through his suits. He didn’t have many, but they were all expensive. He looked up the meet address, saw the name of the restaurant, and picked his one of the bespoke suits. This would be an impressive lunch.

New clients didn’t usually pay those kinds of prices, especially if sex wasn’t part of the package. Probably had a date scheduled and got stood up at the last minute. Jounouchi decided to make sure this was an upgrade.

He took the train to about a mile from the restaurant, then caught a cab. Arriving by cab looked better than walking, but not overdone like driving would. He double checked the appointment, but there was no clue as to who he was meeting.

“Bonjour, monsieur,” the man at the front desk said. “May I help you?”

“He’s my guest, Henri.” Dragon’s voice was unmistakable. “You may seat us now.”

Jounouchi turned to see Kaiba moving toward him.

“Very well. This way, c’est vous plaît.”

Kaiba gestured for Jounouchi to precede him. Jou’s heart was pounding. He felt like everyone was staring at them, even though no one even glanced in their direction. Two people having lunch. Nothing to see. Nothing of concern. No reason for me to panic, Jounouchi reasoned to no avail.

Henri gave them menus. A waiter got them drinks. Someone else brought them bread.

Jounouchi stared at his menu trying to figure out what his problem was. A client takes you out, so what? So what if he gave you the best night of your life? So what if he fed you a home cooked meal and introduced you to his crazy but cute baby brother? Client. That’s all. Client.

“I hope you don’t mind this,” Dragon said. He was focused on his menu, too.

“French is fine,” Jounouchi replied. “I hear this place is excellent.”

“Maurice is an amazing chef, yes, but I was referring to meeting me. Like this.”

“Oh.” Be professional, damn it.

“I would have called you directly, but I’m afraid I don’t have contact information for you.”

“Which I’m sure you understand why I can’t give you.”

“Ah.” Dragon sounded surprised. “Yes. I imagine I would be quite vexed if one of my employees privately contracted with one of my clients.” He cleared his throat. “It’s rather cliche, but I am fond of escargot. Would you care to share an order with me?”

“Sure. Actually, I don’t speak a word of French, so if you have any recommendations, I’m open.”

“Of course. I would suggest something lighter if you are working this evening. The ratatouille or seared sea bass are two of my favorites. If you’d like something more substantial, I’d go with the veal cordon bleu. You don’t have any dietary restrictions, do you?”

“No. The sea bass sounds good.”

Dragon gestured and a waiter appeared out of thin air. “Yes, sir?”

“I think we are ready. The escargot to share.”

“Yes, sir.”

“My guest will have the sea bass.”

“Very good. With greens and asparagus?”

Jounouchi shrugged. “Sure.”

“They have other options, if you prefer,” Dragon offered. “What are today’s side dishes?”

“Don’t say ‘blonde’,” Jounouchi quipped.

The waiter snickered. “Not on today’s list.” He listed several vegetable dishes.

“Actually, I’ll stick with the greens.”

“Very good. And for you, Kaiba-sama?”

“The veal, medium, with carrots. And tell Maurice to cook them, not just wave them past a heat source.”

“I -” the waiter shook his head, grinning, “I will let him know you are here.”

Then, they were silent for a bit, looking at each other awkwardly.

“So.” Kaiba sipped his wine. “How are you?”

“...uh, fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I thought it was customary to inquire after a friend’s well-being?”

“Oh. Yeah. Yeah. No, I’m good, I’m good. How are you? How’s your brother?”

“We’re well. He’s still adjusting to his elevated classes, but I think this is the better option.”

“Elevated classes? What, like harder?”

“Yes.” The escargot arrived, and Kaiba demonstrated how to pull the delicacy neatly from the shell as they spoke. “His new school is for higher performing students and moves at a faster pace to cover more material.”

“And that’s better? Better than what?”

“A more traditional school and an additional cram school. This requires him to work hard, but it gives him a less rigid schedule. He has weekends and holidays where he can sleep late or spend time with friends.”

“I guess.”

“And it is infinitely better than my situation.”

“Yeah? Where’d you go?”

“My father had a tutor educate me at home. Classes were before the office opened, and after we went home for the day.”

“So what did you do the rest of the day?”

“I worked. At the time, I was the senior designer for KaibaGames.”

“So sleep has never been high on your list.”

“Not on my guardian’s, at least. Now. What is a blonde side dish?”

Jounouchi snickered. “A really inappropriate joke I didn’t actually mean to say aloud.”

“Now I’m even more curious.”

“Seriously? You’ve never heard ‘side dish’ before?”

“Not apart from the conventional meaning.”

Jounouchi looked at him for a moment, not sure what to think. There was no way this guy didn’t jack off. He had to be kidding. He snorted. “Not buyin’ it. Look it up.”

“How inappropriate is it?”

“Nope.” He munched some bread.

“Why not?”

“‘Cause.”

“Did I do something to offend you?”

“No.”

Their food arrived. Dragon’s carrots were peeled, but still had caps and looked pretty raw to Jou.

“Then, why not?” Dragon picked up again as soon as the waiter left.

“I think your carrots skipped the kitchen altogether. You gonna send those back?”

“They’re fine. Why won’t you tell me what a side dish is?”

“They’re raw.”

“Maurice was my personal chef for several years before he opened this place. I am sure they are cooked to my exact specifications. The presentation is his idea of a joke. Stop changing the subject. What is a side dish?”

“People don’t say no to you often, do they?”

“I am rarely denied what I want, if that’s what you mean. What is a -”

“Why did you ask me out today? You wanted to pay for the honor of buying me lunch?”

Dragon looked vexed. “Lunch is incidental. This was the only time I had available.”

“You could have taken me to dinner,” Jounouchi smirked, “and had me for dessert.”

“I wanted to see a friend, not hire a puppy.” He stabbed his lunch. “I didn’t know how else to convey that.”

“Look. You’re a nice guy, and all kinds of hot, and if you weren’t a client, I would totally be up for whatever you are trying to make this.”

“I don’t understand what -”

“BUT you are a client, Dragon. You are paying me to be here. I am not your friend. I’m not your boyfriend. I’m probably not even your side dish. I’m a toy you rent when you need me. Today’s on the house; I’ll tell my boss I messed up so you don’t get charged. And I’ll set ‘puppy’ up as a special request on your account. That way when you order, you know exactly what you’re getting.”

Jounouchi stood, leaned over the table, and kissed him. Then he walked out of the restaurant.

Guys like Dragon - Kaiba, he corrected himself. Guys like Kaiba hate public grandstanding and public displays. That kiss should be the last of him.

How the fuck did that cock up, Jounouchi wondered. How did it get so personal, so fast?

* * *

It was so fast, he almost didn’t realize what happened, and yet the moment lingered in his memory and on his lips.

His first kiss.

Kissing was revolting. A face actually touching his. A mouth with all the germs and bacteria it contained pressed to his own. The entire concept made him ill. Even in his teens while he was experimenting, he refused to allow anyone to ‘swap spit’.

And to do it in public no less! A number of people saw them. They snickered and pointed as he left the restaurant. It had been mortifying.

And yet, exhilarating. His heart raced each time he thought of the kiss. Had kissing always been part of so much advertising? Two cars parked front-to-front seemed to kiss. Even rubber door stops closing sounded like the act. The entire world seemed to be conspiring to keep the act ever present in his mind.

It was no doubt meaningless to Jou. He no doubt forgot the act the moment their lips parted. Even if the man were not a professional escort, he was staggeringly handsome. Kissing in public is assuredly something he does frequently.

Millions of people had probably felt that soft warmth. The wet tickle of his tongue probing just between his lips. Garlic butter. He tasted of garlic butter. Revolting.

So why is my heart pounding, he wondered. Why am I obsessed with this man?

He’d looked up ‘blonde side dish’ on his phone as soon as he’d gotten in the cab back to his office. Both Jounouchi and ‘Puppy’ would qualify for the definition. Puppy had been specifically dressed for sexual allure. Jounouchi in a suit, however, looked...delicious.

Kaiba found himself uncomfortably aroused. Again.

At his office he had a message to call his wife.

The marriage was purely a legal fiction. They never even announced it publicly, and signed the required documents by courier. Miho was the daughter of a company KaibaCorp absorbed, and was well on her way to becoming an international idol. She insisted on living in KaibaManor so he purchased a separate house for himself and Mokuba. Once one of her indiscretions got her pregnant, he’d be able to claim the child born in wedlock, and remove the wife via the infidelity clause in their prenuptial agreement.

Until then, he made himself available a few times a year and tried to remember her face when they were together.

“You called?”

“Darling!” She had the phone on speaker. “When are you coming home tonight?”

He recognized her ‘stage’ persona. “Hello, dear. I have a meeting this afternoon, but I don’t think it will run too late. Did you need me for something specific?”

“A few friends from the show might drop by and I wanted to show you off. No one believes I’m an honest woman.”

That was a prompt. “I married you, and I don’t believe it either,” he replied as expected.

“Darling!” She pouted, “how can you be so mean?”

“Years of practice.”

She let out a dramatic peel of laughter. “I won’t let my friends keep you up too late, darling.” She hung up.

Another entertainment industry party. They lasted hours, they were loud, and he never recognized anyone attending. Miho needed her reputation as a ‘bad girl’ defrayed by her honorable marriage again.

It wasn’t all bad. She was lovely, at least physically. And having a wife allowed him to avoid all other offers.

He did a web search to see what she looked like now and what her most current project was. Then, he turned his focus back to company business.

* * *

“I know this is last minute, but Otogi-senpai just called,” Yugi fretted. “I hate calling you for this kind of party, but finding a dozen guys four hours before the event is -”

“Crazy,” Jounouchi laughed. “What’s up? Maybe I’ll decide I’m available.”

“He said he was invited to a party and Honda can’t go, so he wants to bring a haram. He’s got six of the guys from his club, and he’s providing costumes for everyone. I’d go this time, but he doesn’t have pants in my size. That and Yami wants to play Twister.”

“So this is pretty much stand around and look hot?”

“And no freelancing, yes.”

“Aw come on! Gotta supplement my income somehow, right?”

“How about not giving out freebies? What happened today, anyway?”

“Got caught in traffic,” Jounouchi lied. “Got to the client too late.”

“Well, I guess it can’t be helped sometimes. How mad was he? You think he’ll call again?”

“I,” he hesitated, thinking of the kiss and the wide shocked eyes of the kissed. “Hard to say, but I’m thinking no. I don’t really think he’s our kind of client anyway.”

“If you lost me a client, then you are available tonight. You owe me.”

But Jounouchi knew there was no heat behind his friend’s words. “Alright, alright! Are we meeting at the club or somewhere else?”

* * *

“Welcome home, sir,” Roland said, bowing.

“Thank you,” although, Kaiba realized, the traditional Japanese manor had never felt like a home. Merely a residence. “Where are they?”

“The inner garden, sir.” The butler took his laptop as Kaiba took off his shoes.

“Very well,” he sighed. “Shortly after 8pm, I should receive an emergency call. Something corporate, rather than personal. My car should be ready.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Dinner?”

“The lady has requested Italian, sir.”

“Ugh! Heavy pastas and salty olives.”

“I believe, sir, the menu was taken from her current show, Kissa Tanto.”

Miho was playing a young Japanese, going to school in Italy and falling in love with her professor. The male lead was played by Panzetta Ichiro, son of the famed Italian chef. The show was an unqualified hit with the 20-something demographic.

“I’ll be drinking water this evening.”

“Very well, sir.”

Kaiba took a cleansing breath and headed to the inner garden.

A ‘few friends’ looked like fifty. The music was some dreadful pop band. He recognized the cast of the show from his web research. The two men trying to look twenty years younger - trying and failing - were most likely the director and the producer. Or the writer. Miho couldn’t see people who were old, poor, or not in a position to help her career.

A waiter appeared with a single Waterford crystal glass. Kaiba took it, smiled, and joined his wife’s guests.


	3. Chapter 3

There were a few faces he knew. His wife’s agent. One of the network producers. Otogi.

Otogi was the sex club owner’s son and currently the de facto owner. The facilities hosted a number of more acceptable events, and Otogi was young and handsome. He was often seen at idol-related events, so Kaiba had not been surprised to learn that Miho was also acquainted with the man.

Never one to be subtle, the man was currently dressed in Chinese red silk and walking around with a harem of blond men in transparent black pants.

One of them was Jou.

Kaiba’s heart rate tripled. His took a sip of water. Then a gulp of it. He forced himself to calm down even as he felt that kiss yet again.

“Seto-dono,” Otogi was suddenly in front of him, artfully sketching a bow. “You’re looking…” he arched an eyebrow, “...curious. Something amiss?”

“No.” Kaiba scowled. “Of course not. So. Is one of these your mysterious Honda?”

“No,” Otogi laughed. “My lover is much too boring for Miho! She said I should bring a guest, and there are never enough phalluses at these things.”

“KaibaManor is not a pleasure palace.”

“Not with you home, no.”

“Something I should be aware of?”

He shrugged. “Nothing you don’t already know. No one is _expecting_ anything new.”

“Pity.” Kaiba sipped his water. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen my wife around here?”

“WIFE!” Jounouchi shouted.

Kaiba flinched but didn’t turn. Otogi, irked, gave someone a quelling stare. Then he smiled at Kaiba. “It’s so hard to find good help. Miho-chan was by the fountain when I saw her last. Have you eaten yet? Try the arrosticini. It’s to die for.”

“Is it? Very well, I’ll try it. Your past recommendations have exceeded my expectations.” He headed for the fountain on the far side of the garden.

Of course Jou’s agency was affiliated with Otogi’s club. Naturally Otogi would select only the most attractive men for an occasion like this. That Kaiba would meet Jounouchi again today was hardly worth comment. After all, he did imply he was working tonight.

Two hours, he reminded himself. I simply have to smile for two hours and then I can leave.

Miho was near the buffet, laughing with several people.

“Darling!” She rushed to him as soon as she saw him. She pecked his cheek and took his arm. “How was your day?”

“Oh, the usual, I suppose. And yours?”

“Darling, have you met Ichiro-san?”

“On several occasions,” Kaiba replied. “As I recall, you assisted your father on his cooking show. Panzetta catered for us a few times.”

“Ah. Yes.” The actor bowed. “I am honored to see you again.”

“Thank you for taking care of my wife.”

“Darling?” Miho pulled him slightly. “This is….” She introduced several others whom Kaiba immediately forgot.

A waiter appeared and exchanged Kaiba’s empty glass for a full one.

“Darling, water again?” She tried to take the glass. “Oh, not tonight. We have a lovely chanti you simply must try.”

“Another night, perhaps, dear. I’m afraid I have contracts I need to review later and I’ll need to be clear-headed for that.”

She pouted. He was supposed to do something cute to win a smile. To show how affectionate they were even though they were rarely seen together. He’d done it before. It was an act.

Now, suddenly, it seemed hollow. Petting this preening cat was irritating. He’d much rather lavish that attention on a pup. He looked over his shoulder; Otogi seemed to be having a conversation with Jou. Petting his puppy had been delightful.

“Who are you looking at?” Miho demanded.

Kaiba looked at her, surprised by her unusually sharp tone. “Excuse me?”

“My husband looks at someone with that much desire in his eyes, I want to know who he’s looking at.”

Jealousy. Raw, real jealousy. It was rare to get a real emotion out of Miho, and unheard of in front of guests. Not that she had cause. Accusing him of ‘desire’ was absurd.

“I haven’t the vaguest idea to what you are referring. Were you intending to feed me, or are you one of those cruel women who capture a man then leave him to starve?”

She looked back toward Otogi, calculating something. Then, she looked at Kaiba - wife mask in place - and took his arm again. “My, my, aren’t we grumpy? He gets like this, you know,” she told the ‘audience’, “when he skips lunch. Come have some veal, darling, and whatever other little treats they brought us.”

He let himself be led, and they returned to their normal script for events like this.

At one hour and forty minutes, Roland approached him. “Excuse me, sir.”

Kaiba frowned. “I did ask that we not be disturbed.”

“There is a call for you.”

“Tell my brother to do his homework. I will speak to him later. Where were we?”

“Sir, forgive me. The caller is from the corporate office. He said it was urgent.”

Kaiba sighed dramatically. “It never fails. Was their accent English or German?”

“French, sir.”

“French? Ah. Yes, I think, perhaps, I should take this. Forgive me, dear. Would you all please excuse me?”

“Will you be long, darling?” Miho asked lightly.

“I doubt it. But do entertain our guests in my absence.”

He left the garden. Otogi followed him to his home office and closed the doors.

“I heard a rumor that you have a boyfriend.” He helped himself to Kaiba’s 50-year scotch.

“What?”

“Attending parties, late night dinners at your place, romantic lunches.”

“I was under the impression that confidentiality was a guarantee. I’ll have to complain to Jou’s manager.”

“Oh, Jounouchi didn’t tell me. At least, not directly. Several of the club’s regulars mentioned that you were smitten enough with your current toy to cook for him. Someone else told me about today’s lunch.” Internally, Kaiba groaned, but the club owner went on. “Jounouchi simply apologised for the outburst and then stared at you like you were the only thing in the room.”

“I find that difficult to believe.”

Otogi studied him for a moment. “Are you actually attracted to him?”

“Don’t be absurd!” Kaiba felt heat everywhere. “This is not a discussion I intend to have. I need to get back to my office, if you will excuse me.” His laptop was on the desk and Kaiba checked the case as if anything could be missing.

Otogi took a step back and gestured toward the door. “Did he tell you that his contract has an exit clause?”

Kaiba stopped cold. Then took hold of himself. Puppy was a toy. Toys don’t need exit clauses. “I don’t see how that is my concern.”

“You’ve always preferred owning to renting. I’m just informing you of an option.”

“When I need your information, I’ll ask.”

“Honda just happened to be at Maurice’s today. He knows Jounouchi, but knows not to bother him when he’s working. He said that it was quite a kiss. You punched the last person I saw try to kiss you, so I just assumed it must have been someone else. But it was you, wasn’t it.”

Kaiba sighed. Rumors circulating about him could be bad for the corporation. “Is this an issue that needs my attention?”

Otogi thought for a moment. “That is not for me to tell you, Seto-dono.” He bowed formally, the way he used to when they were children. “Wednesday, I am hosting a reception upstairs for the Mexican Ambassador. You are invited as a guest of the House. There will be a pet show later that evening downstairs. I happen to know Jounouchi is available.”

* * *

Jounouchi was in the shower when he heard the calendar beep.

“Man, what is it these days? Am I the only guy working or what?” He groused to himself.

Although, after last night, he thought, I could use a hectic night. Someone all in. Full character, so I don’t have time to think about real life. Or a top, so I can just go in hard core. Something that keeps me from caring that Kaiba is fucking married.

His phone rang. Not his regular tone, but the theme song to ‘Aishiteru to Itte Kure’. Yugi loved that show. Jounouchi grinned and answered it.

“Hey boss-man, what up?”

“It’s so weird when you call me that,” Yugi sighed. “Anyway. Good morning! Did you just get a job ticket?”

“I think so. My phone buzzed just before you called, but I haven’t looked at it yet.”

“Ok, don’t worry about it. It’s not for you. It’s a prank.”

“A prank?”

“Or a glitch,” Yugi snorted. “No special for you is going to be a puppy at a pet show.”

Jou’s throat went dry. “The special request is called ‘puppy’?”

“Yeah. It’s probably -”

“What’s the client number?” He had to clear his throat.

“Sorry?”

“The client number. Who’s it? Is it one of my regulars?”

“Oh. I don’t remember. Hold on. It can’t be a regular, because I didn’t know it off hand.” There was typing in the background. “Ah, K4184. I have no idea. Give me a sec to look it up.”

“Don’t. I know it.” Kaiba-with-a-wife wanted his puppy again. “It’s legit.”

“You’re letting people call you ‘dog’ now?”

“No. I’m letting this guy pay a bonus to call me ‘puppy’. He’s the one who wants a non-stop jizz fountain. I was having fun, and he was willing to pay for it.”

“Oh.” Yugi still sounded mildly shocked. “Ok. Your call, I guess. Ok, so how was last night? I haven’t spoken to Otogi yet. Where was it?” Yugi always wanted the gossip from the parties. “Did any idols show up? Anyone seen with anyone else’s spouse?”

“You know that show about the girl in Italy?”

“Kissa Tanto? I love that show!”

“It was at her place. The whole cast was there.”

“Damn it! I knew I should have gone!”

“I thought yesterday was Yami’s game night.”

“Well, yeah, but the whole cast? He’d forgive me.” He snickered. “Eventually.”

They chatted for a few more minutes. Then, after Yugi hung up, Jounouchi stared at his phone, thinking.

Kaiba-with-a-wife wasn’t his only married client. It wasn’t as if the guy had even said he was single. The brother implied it. She must be a special kind of woman if she got past psycho-boy.

Jounouchi didn’t have to accept the assignment. Yugi understood the occasional night off. Kaiba-with-a-wife would probably have a fit over being told ‘no’. And it wasn’t like Jounouchi wanted to see him. This wasn’t personal.

It was the vibe, after all, not the look in Dragon’s eye when he held the remote. It was the chains and the dress, not Dragon’s hands. Not Dragon’s voice murmuring, “good puppy” when Jounouchi came.

The truth was the mere thought of that night got him up. He wanted to be Dragon's Puppy. And after, he wanted to have breakfast with Kaiba. Argue with the kid. Maybe find out why a guy that hot has a wife he doesn’t live with and pays for friends

This cannot be personal. It can’t be. Personal relations with clients always end badly. That guy you rent is not ever gonna be the guy you live with forever. Real life doesn’t happen that way. And any escort who lets himself believe that it can gets hurt or goes psycho. This isn’t a lifestyle that lends itself to exclusive, long term, or committed relationships.

I can be Dragon’s Puppy, or I can quit, get a real job, and be Kaiba’s boyfriend. One or the other. Not both.

Kaiba-with-a-wife, Jounouchi reminded himself.

“Shit.” He sighed and looked at the ticket.

Puppy. Sex male escort for a formal party and after. No wigs or makeup, dark suit and tie. Further costume provided.

Invite me for dinner, have me for dessert, he thought.

The date was the same as an event at the club, but the time was several hours earlier. Probably needs me to look respectable over dinner. Kaiba has a reputation, after all. Then, an hour or so to change. Then, Dragon makes my body melt until sunrise.

This is not personal. This is just business.

He confirmed the ticket and sent an estimate.

* * *

“What time will you be home tonight, darling,” Miho asked.

It was rare that she came to his office uninvited. It was rare that he saw her twice in one week.

It was rare he had a legitimate reason to decline. “Quite late, I’m afraid. I am attending an event for the Mexican ambassador.”

“Oh? That sounds interesting.”

“I assure you it won’t be.”

“I know! I’ll go with you. Won’t that be fun?”

“You’ll be bored, dear. I’m sure you can find something better to do with your evening.”

“Nonsense! We spend so little time together, I hardly know what you do.” She smiled, but not sweetly. “Or who you’re with.”

“And since when do you care who I am with? Dear.”

“Oh, darling. I have always cared who you were with. I consider it my duty to pay close attention to any woman in your sphere of influence.”

Kaiba gave her an arched look. “You are concerned about a woman keeping me company.”

“Don’t smirk at me!” she snapped.

“I didn’t intend to. I do have a meeting after the reception that you are not privy to, but, yes, I see no harm in you attending the early part of the evening. My associate will no doubt be charmed by you.”

“Your associate?”

“Yes. A young man, in the hospitality industry. I thought a reception at Harlequin Noir would give him an opportunity to see how such events are run.”

“Is he some sort of intern? Why should you be saddled with something like that?”

“He was recommended to me. And truly, I find him quite charming. Regardless, I have already agreed to attend with him, so if you wish to join us, you may do so. I will be at KaibaManor at 5:30pm, sharp. Be ready if you are going.”

* * *

He was waiting near the main entrance when the white Lexus with the dragon logo pulled in. Valets opened both doors. Dragon stepped out of the drivers’ side.

His wife exited the passenger side.

He considered them as the couple approached him. When they were close, he bowed politely. “Kaiba-sama, Kaiba-san. I wasn’t aware that your wife would be joining you. If my presence is no longer required, then -”

“Dear, this is my associate, Jou-”

He hesitated just slightly, and Puppy cut in. “Good evening, Kaiba-san,” he pulled out a name card and presented it to her. “I am Jounouchi Katsuya.”

“Oh. My. God,” she adopted the American expression. “He’s gorgeous!” She inspected Jounouchi as if he were a horse for purchase. “Darling, you really must introduce me to more of your friends.” She stroked Jounouchi’s arm, then wrapped hers around it. “He never tells me anything about KaibaCorp, so I’m just assuming you’re a model there?”

“Uh, actually -”

“Darling,” she reached back and looped her arm around Dragon’s, “you should have told me. I would have worn something pretty. No one will see me standing between two such handsome men.”

“I’m sure, Kaiba-san, that is far from the truth.”

“Oh please don’t call me that! Wouldn’t Miho-chan be cuter?”

Puppy’s eyes darted to Dragon’s.

“Ignore him. My husband doesn’t think I’m the least bit cute.”

“I have no interest in cute,” Dragon held Puppy’s eyes. “I am drawn to other qualities.”

Puppy fought not to ask what. Instead, he smiled at Miho-chan. “I think you’re adorable. You should call me Kat-chan.”

She smiled brightly - the smile that won a legion of fans. “Alright. Kat-chan.”

* * *

“Darling! I didn’t know you spoke Mexican!”

“I don’t,” he replied, switching back to his native tongue. “I was speaking Spanish, and the two languages are remarkably similar. Excellency, allow me to introduce my wife -”

“Nosaka Miho,” the Ambassador kissed her hand. “The honor is mine. My daughter is a great fan of yours, Nosaka-san.”

“The Ambassador is handsome and kind,” she demurred.

“This gentleman, Excellency, is my associate Jounouchi Katsuya.

“An honor to meet you, sir,” Jounouchi bowed.

“An honor to meet you, sir,” the Ambassador bowed as well, then turned to Dragon again. “My Attache for Trade would very much like to meet you, Kaiba-san. If you make an appointment with his office, and I’m sure he will leave you in peace this evening.”

“I will make it my first order of business.”

“Eh-hem.”

“And my last,” he chuckled. “We are here to welcome you to our country, not bore you with talk of commerce. Isn’t that right, dear?”

“As you say, darling. Most honored Ambassador, may I ask, you speak Japanese so beautifully. Where did you learn?”

“My grandmother. She is originally from Kyoto.”

“Is she? So am I!”

“Really?”

As a point of fact, Miho was born at Tokyo General hospital, but Seto never corrected her on these details. Kyoto was probably her 100th ‘home town’. “Dear, I do hate to interrupt, but his Excellency has other guests.”

“Oh, of course! Please forgive my rudeness.”

“No forgiveness necessary. May we continue this conversation later, Nosaka-san?”

“I look forward to it, Excellency.”

* * *

“So you want to be an Event Host?” Otogi sounded amused. “And Seto-dono is working with you?”

“I like attending parties,” Puppy said simply. “I think planning them well takes skill.”

“But it’s such a waste! That face should be in front of a camera, not hiding behind the scenes.” Miho-chan sipped her champagne. “Ryuji-san, don’t you have a group of models you use? You could use Kat-chan, couldn’t you?”

“Oh absolutely!” Otogi grinned. “If you decide to come work for me, come to my office anytime.”

“Thank you for the offer, sir,” Puppy bowed. “I will keep it in mind.”

* * *

Dragon’s alarm chimed. “It’s time. Dear, I’m afraid Jounouchi and I must leave you.”

“What? Both of you? Kat-chan, stay. I promise you’ll have much more fun with me.”

“Another time, perhaps. It was an honor, Miho-chan. Kaiba-sama, I am at your disposal.”

“This way. We’re meeting the others upstairs.”

“Darling? I think you may have forgotten something. How am I to get home? I came with you.”

“Roland is waiting outside for you, dear. That chime was him arriving. I anticipated that you would otherwise be dependent on the kindness of our host. I consider it my duty to keep men out of your sphere of influence.”

* * *

Upstairs, Dragon tapped a code into a keypad. He let Puppy into a pleasant sitting room. A large sofa faced a fireplace. There was a wardrobe and dressing area in one corner. Another corner held a day bed and wall mounted screen.

“I did not plan for her to be here,” Dragon said, as he closed the door, “but she invited herself along.”

“I have both male and female clients. There is a rate difference for two or more participants.”

“If you are angry with me, I do understand.”

“I am a toy, sir. I don’t get angry.”

“I see.” Dragon nodded. “This evening is a pet show. Understand, I do not wish to retain you for the full 30-day contract, but I thought you might enjoy the evening.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Must you be so formal?”

“Sorry, Dragon,” he said with no change in tone. “Seemed like a formal kind of night.”

“I see. Fine. I have costuming for this evening.”

“I believe I told you I will not play ‘dog’.”

“And I will not ask you to.” He gestured toward the dressing area.

Puppy paused, then nodded once and crossed the room, removing his jacket as he went.

“Allow me.” Dragon took the jacket and hung it. “Rather like unwrapping a gift.” Puppy let himself be striped.

Then, Dragon re-dressed him. A headband with swept- back horns. A collar and leash attached to a scaly harness with nipple rings and pointed fins down his back. A sleeve that stretched over his cock and gave it a scaly appearance. A plug with a long, finned tail. The tail waved slowly.

“The motion is heat activated,” Dragon informed him. “The higher your body temperature goes, the faster it sways. Orgasms raise the body’s core by several degrees.”

Puppy couldn’t help smiling at his reflection. “A dragon?”

“A dragon pup.” He pulled out a new remote and clicked it.

The harness vibrated.

“Oh, damn!”

“I was hoping you’d enjoy that. This is a subtler set than the last one, so I’m afraid it won’t be as entertaining.”

“Keep the vib on and I’ll be happy.”

“Excellent.”

* * *

Yami wore a suit; Yugi wore bunny ears and a tail.

While Dragon and Yami discussed the engineering behind the Jounouchi’s tail, Yugi pulled Puppy aside.

“I just wanted to make sure everything was ok.”

“What?”

“This is the same guy you said you were late for. And Otogi said you were acting weird around him. I just wanted to be sure it was you being into him, not him doing something to you.”

“Are you checking up on me?”

“I’m supposed to check-”

“And what do you mean, into him? He’s a client!”

“You can be into-”

“No-”

“Lower your voice!” Yugi hissed.

Puppy remembered where they were, and glanced around. Dragon was watching them. “Later. Ok? Later.”

“Ok. Later.” Yugi smiled and bounced over to Yami. “Miss me?”

“I had assumed you’d forgotten me.”

Yugi kissed his chin. “Never, ever, ever.”

“You will excuse us,” Yami said. “There is a rabbit hutch. I want to breed this one.”

* * *

Another orgasm rolled through Puppy, causing him to lean against Dragon to stay upright. The harness vibrated at a low level, keeping his nipples hypersensitive. The plug vibrated fast or slow as the tail swayed. The hotter he got, the faster the tail swayed. The combined effect wasn’t as spectacular as the chains had been, but was instead slowly driving Puppy insane.

“Oh God, Dragon-chan,” he moaned, “it feels so good.”

“I was afraid you’d be bored.”

“Depends. Are you gonna let me play with the other pets?”

“Would you like to?”

“Sure, if that’s what you want. You could always play with me yourself.”

“I prefer watching you.”

* * *

There was a ‘cat’ who licked everyone she could, looking for ‘cream’, and a ‘dog’ humping more than just legs. The rabbit hutch was an ongoing orgy.

Every hour or so, Dragon increased the base vibrations of the harness. Puppy’s arousal would increase his body temperature, which would increase the vibrations of the plug until Puppy burst. When they first arrived, the cycle took almost an hour.

Now, hours later, it was down to ten minutes.

Puppy was on all fours, panting and moaning as his body quivered.

Abruptly, the harness stopped.

He looked at Dragon. “Hey, I think the batteries died.”

“You indicated you were only available for a set time this evening.”

“I did?” Then he remembered that he sent an estimate for six hours. “Right. I’m available for as long as you’d like.” He stood up. “But if you would like to change the game, now would be the time to discuss it.” He leaned in close, aggressive. “You could be the dragon who ravishes me or the princess I ravish. That room still free?”

“I’m afraid I don’t do that kind of -”

Puppy rubbed against him. “Seems to me you’ve got a sword all ready to slay me. Feels like a long sword. Not some little pocket knife.”

“Jou...I….” Dragon seemed to have some trouble breathing.

“Puppy. C’mon, play with me. I still wanna play fetch. You gotta big stick.”

* * *

Seto section

* * *

“Wait, Jounouchi, if you wanted to be a party planner, why didn’t you say something?” Yugi shook his head, sadly. “I never meant to force you into something. I thought you liked -”

“I do like -” Jounouchi began as Otogi burst into laughter.

“No, Yugi, my client was told by your client that Jounouchi plans parties. I just didn’t correct them.”

“Oh.” Yugi frowned. “So now she wants Jounouchi to plan something?”

“She’s desperate to make her husband jealous, and she thinks stealing his lover will do it.”

“She thinks I’m his lover?” Jounouchi scoffed. “That’s a laugh.”

“But weren’t you -”

“Just business. I told you, he was just business. Just like this one. She wants to pretend she’s seducing the innocent office intern. We let her throw her party, I have a few progressively hotter dates, and the night of the party she nails me. Charge it at the pet rate. I’ll decline everything except full crossdresses until she’s done.”

Yugi considered it then shrugged. “I just don’t want to cut in, Otogi. I mean we’ve managed to work together on a lot of things, but this one seems a bit weird.”

“It’s easy, Yugi. I’m taking Jounouchi as a pet for a month.” The host laughed, “it won’t be me he wags his tail for, but that’s hardly the point.” He stood up, and picked up his coat. “Bill me whatever you’d like - I’m just going to pass the cost onto her anyway. Oh, and I’m planning Honda’s birthday party. It’s just the old gang, his sister, and a few guys from his work.”

“At your club?” Jounouchi grinned. “Let me guess, Honda doesn’t know about it yet.”

“It’s not at the club, it’s at the house. We’re serving beer and hot pot, and having a Godzilla marathon. I’ve never seen Hiroto this excited.”

“A Zilla-fest? I’m in. What are you giving him this year?”

“Godzilla. I bought a 5% share of Toho Productions.”

“Ok, that’s romantic,” Yugi sighed, “but you do realize he’d rather have a poseable figure, right?”

“I know. I got him one of those, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So this is all that is written so far. There's another 600+ words of dialogue and I have a couple notes about PsychMokuba, but that's it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me, a chapter is 3,000-4,000 words. This piece is about 700. Count on it being rewritten and reposted at some point. This is the absolute latest thing currently written for Toy. I'm not sure what will come next.

Jounouchi bought a new suit. Something off-the-rack that said ‘first office job’. He got a pair of glasses with a slight prescription from a friend who’d switched to contact lenses. They made him look nerdier, and a little awkward. He got to Otogi’s office early for his 10am ‘new client’ meeting.

“Oh my God, you look adorable!”

“I was going for ‘seducible’, but adorable works.”

“How are you going to explain last week?”

Jounouchi cleared his throat and looked bashful. “Well, I can’t really afford to wear suits like that every day. And, these,” he adjusted the glasses. “I can’t really wear the contacts for long. They make my eyes itch.”

“Your eyes itch?”

“It’s true. I wore contacts once. Guy wanted cat’s eyes. My eyes itched for like a week. And for the record, I really can’t afford to wear Sartoria Ciccio suits everyday. So, I’m not lying, just…” he shrugged.

“It’s all in the presentation,” Otogi snickered. “Say the word, Jounouchi, and I will happily make you all mine.”

“Is this a bad time to interrupt,” Miho asked, peeking in from the doorway, “or a good time to get my camera?”

“A little of both, I would think!” Otogi swept up and hugged Miho’s shoulder loosely. They air-kissed each other’s cheeks. “You’re looking lovely today. Is that LeCouix?”

“Darling! Oh and look, my little dumpling is here! So punctual. Did Seto tell you how important that is? He tells me all the time. I’ll wager he even shits on schedule.” She covered her mouth and giggled. “That was terrible of me, wasn’t it?”

Jounouchi looked away and adjusted his glasses. He didn’t have to fake looking uncomfortable. Then again, he knew she was a bitch from the start. At least this explained why Kaiba lived in a separate house. “Kaiba-sama is -”

“Anal retentive to a fault,” Otogi offered. “But Miho-darling, don’t be mean. Poor Jounouchi can’t say anything about either of you, can he?”

“Oh, of course. Forgive me,” she bowed. “I only meant to tease you a little. I won’t make you say mean things about him.”

“Thank you,” Jounouchi bowed as well, then straightened his glasses. “So, shall we discuss your event now?”

“Oh, yes! I want to throw a birthday party for my husband.”

“Now?” Otogi looked surprised. “That’s a bit early, isn’t it?”

“When’s his birthday?”

“Who knows?” she dismissed. “It’s just an excuse to do something extravagant.”

“October,” Otogi snickered. “Six months actually isn’t that long if you want something really outrageous.”

“Oh no. I want to have it next month.”

“Maybe a birthday isn’t the right event. When is your anniversary?” Jounouchi suggested.

“I haven’t the slightest idea.”

“You don’t remember when you got married?”

She shrugged. “Father gave me a form, I signed it. I don’t think I even knew who my husband was until a week or so later. Wait! It must have been in Spring because we finally met at a cherry blossom party.”

“You were married for a week before you even met?” That could probably justify some bitchiness. “Then this should be an anniversary party - the celebration your wedding should have been.”

Miho smiled at him. “Careful. Enough comments like that and a girl could misunderstand.” She almost looked wistful. Then she huffed. “Alright! I’d planned to make this to honor my husband, but if you insist, let’s make it all about me!”

They talked for another hour, then Miho left.

Jounouchi dropped into the nearest chair. “She’s fucking exhausting!”

“She’s a child. She wants attention and right now it’s your job to give it to her.”

“Ugh! Do I have to do any of this party shit?”

“Oh God no! I’ll handle most of that. I’ll email you everything. You’ll need to shop with her a few times. Plan on seeing her at least twice a week.”

* * *

“Ok, so who’s house is this?”

“I purchased it; legally, however, the deed is in my brother’s name.”

“Why? That mansion looked huge!”

“My wife and my brother do not get along well.”

“Does you brother get along with anybody?”

“A few people. He does have a very distinct personality.”

“Sure - if ‘distinct’ means psychotic!”


End file.
